Storm Lovers
by CurveOfAWrist
Summary: One shot fic. Very weird, not like most my other work. Or maybe it is. Doesn't seem like it to me though. lol. Annyway... if you like storms READ! REVIEW! lol. Can't say much about the actual story without giving it away. But yeah... this is all there is


**Storm Lovers**

****

**Disclaimer: Don't own nutin**

**Little info: Not really like anything I've written before but I'm pretty pleased with it. So… if you like storms read this. It's a bit of a rip-off of my story Changes that was never posted. The beginning of this was _going _to be the beginning of Changes but I got another idea and used it for this instead. Lol. **

Just read! lol

------------------------------------------

Rain was falling heavily on the X-mansion and thunder could be heard off in the distance. It wasn't very late, but because of the storm it was really dark out. 

On the roof of the mansion a figure stood, her face turned up to the sky, her arms wide, and eyes closed as if to soak in the falling water. The wind blew her coat around her slim figure and pushed her platinum bangs against her cheeks, the rest of her hair flailed crazily behind her. 

She loved storms, she found them soothing. The booming of the thunder, the grace of lighting as it streaked across the dark sky illuminating it's surroundings with magnificent blazing white, and the steady beat of the rain; the moist drops that massaged the soft skin on her face. 

The girl sighed a heavy sigh, letting her turmoils be lifted away with the wind. She removed her coat and looked up to the sky again allowing the rain free access to roam her naked arms and shoulders. She closed her eyes again and tuned into the sound of the rain. It was becoming heavier, but she didn't care, she hardly took notice of the bright flashes and the booming of the thunder coming closer together. 

She opened her eyes just in time to see a lighting bolt streak across the sky, red and blue flares tinting the blazing white. Hardly a second later a 'boom' was heard so loud and so fierce that the ground shook and it even made the figure go slightly off balance.

__X-men, please get inside if you haven't already._ Xavier's voice rang through her head. She had hardly heard it over the drumming of the rain, but she had though. _

She moved toward the edge of the roof and looked down. Amara and Jamie were dashing across the lawn covering their heads. Jean was inside beckoning them in. 

The girl backed up and out of view. She was quite content on the roof and she wasn't about to move so she just stood there for a few minutes.

A figure suddenly shot upward and the girl's eyes quickly followed its movement. It stopped in mid-air and the girl was able to make out features; tall, slender, blazing white eyes, long white hair billowing about their head. Even the cloak was wiping around wildly and the girl was fascinated.  

The figure lifted her arms and the wind increased. The girl had to bend her knees in a near fighting stance to keep from stumbling back from the wind's strength. 

The girl looked up again once she had gained her footing against the wind. The figure was soaring freely. This woman was normally so calm and contained but out here, all alone and in the storm she was free. Didn't have to worry about being a role-model for the other kids, didn't have to worry about society and their outlook on people like them, it was just her and the storm. 

She wasn't the only one to receive such comfort from the storm though. The girl did too. The wind and rain would caress her in a way that no human ever would nor could. 

The figure was still in the air oblivious to the girl. Her hair was whipping more wildly around her and so was her coat. Lighting would strike every so often, encasing the figure with white, beautiful light. It was a truly beautiful and amazing sight. 

This was Ororo, the real Ororo. The girl knew, for she was still in her head. The woman's mind was a powerful one and difficult to control, but despite that Rogue loved having those powers. She could only imagine what it would be like to actually be in control of them, instead of them being in control of her. 

Sometime while Rogue was thinking all of this Ororo had seen her. She was perfectly still in the air, looking down at Rogue. Rogue gazed up and their eyes met. The white color faded and Rogue found herself looking into piercing blue eyes. 

They remained like that for a while, neither moving, hardly breathing. They just stayed there, being pummeled by the fierce winds and rain. Neither cared though. 

Ororo had been caught. Rogue knew that was one reason why she had frozen. She had been allowed a night of freedom; completely free and against the rules. Charles Xavier would have wanted her to diminish the storm, not strengthen it, but this was, for once, _her _time. It was about her, not the kids, not the people, just her and her storm. Now Rogue was there, in the middle of her and this freedom. Yet because of this it was too late. Rogue had seen her, caught her, the real her. No one understood that, that calm weather witch was who she made herself be. No, this was the true Ororo… Windrider.  

Slowly Ororo descended to the rooftop and the winds lessened so Rogue could stand straight and not have to work to keep balance. 

Ororo's feet hit the ground and the two just looked at each other for a second. Ororo then smiled faintly. She then walked toward her. Rogue became nervous under the older woman's gaze. Not because she thought she was going to be lectured, for somehow she knew she wasn't going to. No, it was because those eyes, those blue eyes that seemed to look right through her. In a way they did. The rain had long since washed her make-up away. Her make-up was one of her barriers, her shields. It was one of the things hiding her from everyone. Ororo saw her now stripped free of that shield.

Rogue diverted her eyes and nervously pushed away a soaking wet white streaked piece of hair and put it behind her ear. When she looked back up at the white haird woman she was only feet away. Looking into her eyes Rogue saw the same kind of nervous that she herself must have displayed and once again she froze. 

Ororo didn't say anything and neither did Rogue. Ororo just lifted a gloved hand and was about to touch Rogue's face when she stopped. She withdrew her hand and with her other, removed the glove. She then once again reached for Rogue's face. Rogue jerked away and Ororo paused, but not for long and this time Rogue let her touch her. For a moment Rogue felt some of Ororo's psyche and abilities flow into her though the connection, and then it stopped. Weakened, Ororo had pulled away, and now she watched Rogue as she tried to take control of the mind bright in her head. It was strong though. Her whole body shook with the power. Every time before this that she had/used Ororo's powers she had lost control, she was determined not to this time. 

Rogue grasped her head and electricity buzzed around her as she fought for control. Ororo's mind was very powerful and unwilling to be overthrown. Rogue was once again seeing the real storm; a fighter, a worrier to the end. Rogue let out a gasp but finally managed to suppress the mind.

 When she opened her eyes she saw that the only thing keeping her upright was Ororo. Rogue shifted her weight onto her own feet and she smiled up at Ororo. Ororo smiled back and Rogue used the wind to hover off the roof and shoot into the air. Ororo took off after her.

Rogue, who didn't have much experience with this power or yet have all the control, was easily gained on by the white haird witch. Therefore, Rogue soon found herself halting to a stop as Ororo passed her and stopped in front of her. Rogue grinned and a bolt of lightning struck between them. Ororo had to look away and Rogue just took off. Another lightning struck down in front of her though and she had to stop. This was Ororo's fault. 

Rogue turned and found herself only inches from Ororo. Ororo was grinning, finding the game fun.

Rogue smirked too and let all the wind holding her up drop. Her body dropped next and she began free falling.

Ororo was slightly surprised by the abrupt drop but she quickly recovered and began dropping too. She wouldn't be able to catch up but she'd be ready to pull up but Rogue would have to pull up too; but perhaps, she thought, she could disrupt Ororo's vision. 

Rain began to pummel down harder then ever and Rogue shot back up. Ororo's vision had been severed but she was used to these conditions and almost immediately spotted the two-toned haird girl. 

Rogue was once again abruptly stopped by the windrider, her hands suddenly grasping Rogue's arms and whirling her around to face the mansion. It was a good thing Ororo wore gloves for Rogue was in merely a black tank-top that revealed her mid-drift and black pants. 

Now that she was caught she didn't know what to do. Ororo didn't seem to either. Rogue glanced back at her expectantly but the woman was just watching her. They stared at each other for a while until Ororo released Rogue. Rogue turned around and backed away slightly since they were so close. 

Ororo looked beautiful. When the wind lessened her hair was straight down because of the water revealing it's true length. When the wind was blowing about her hair would whip around her in a very majestic way. Her face glittered from the wetness and her clothes hung even more tightly against her slender frame. Rogue looked her back in the eye and Ororo just smirked having caught Rogue's assessing glance and Rogue blushed slightly.

Ororo held her gloved hand out for Rogue and Rogue considered it for a second before actually taking it.

Ororo pulled her closer suddenly but with one last glance into Rogue's green eyes she shot up and into the air pulling Rogue with her. 

Rogue looked at their clasped hands. It was odd. She was usually the one constantly wearing gloves, but today _her _hands were bare, not the other person's and she couldn't help but smile. 

Ororo looked down at Rogue and smiled when she saw Rogue's smile. She sped up and soon they were so far up that all that could be seen was the dark storm clouds below them and bright sunshine around them. 

Rogue let go of Ororo's hand and faced the sun. Not looking directly at it but feeling full-on the warm rays of sun upon her bare skin. She looked at Ororo again and gave her a look of complete amazement. Ororo chuckled softly. It was a sweet sound that made Rogue smile. 

Ororo let her gaze wander. Her eyes traveled over Rogue's slender form and Rogue became slightly nervous but not uncomfortable. She had done it to Ororo anyway.

Ororo drifted closer to her, smiled, then looked toward the sun. Rogue grinned, then dropped back down into the storm. As she did so lighting flashed and thunder boomed. She sighed, loving the chaos of the storm. 

Ororo dropped down next to her, her face once again relaxed. 

__Ororo, we could use your help inside._ Charles's voice suddenly boomed into Rogue's head. She looked at Ororo who was concentrating on something, probably replying to the message. _

__I know, that's why I waited to call you. I hope you enjoyed yourself though._ Rogue looked questioningly at Ororo. Why was she getting Ororo's messages from Xavier? Hmmm… probably because the woman's mind was so strong in her head, though it was beginning to fade._

__Well come in, get dried off and then meet me in my office._ _

Looking over Rogue saw Ororo nod. The connection was then gone and Ororo turned to Rogue. Rogue looked at her expectantly and the woman sighed and began to descend down to the mansion.

Rogue followed and once they were close to it Ororo looked at her. Rogue nodded at the woman. No one else was to know about this. It was yet another secret for Rogue to bear but she was used to doing it. 

She flew around to her window and went in. Luckily Kitty wasn't in there. 

She quickly changed into her normal clothes after rubbing herself down with a towel to dry herself.

Rogue then walked out of her room to get something to eat. The lights flickered randomly as thunder was heard but she didn't mind. 

As she walked down the hall Logan and Ororo turned into the hall. Ororo had changed into her normal clothes and looked dried for the most part but her hair was damp, just like Rogue's. 

Ororo grinned knowingly at Rogue and Rogue grinned back. Logan looked at them suspiciously, but didn't get any answer. Both women just continued down the hall; in opposite directions. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Odd… I know. Please don't flame me! Know you probably want to… but please don't. lol. But review please. PLEASE *gets on knees and begs***


End file.
